In order to control pests, various chemicals have been developed and applied for practical use. However, these chemicals may not exert sufficient effects.
Meanwhile, there has been known, as a pest control agent having a tetrazolinone ring, 1-methyl-4-{2-methyl-6-[1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethylideneaminooxymethyl]phenyl}-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-one represented by formula
(JP 09-208565 A).